


Together or Not At All

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Leverage/Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He landed hard in the pale patch of grass and wondered briefly if they’d ever see a green field again, not just little tufts of hard growing life in a world of dirt, but then Derek was on top of him, eyes gone from angry to aroused and it was Derek who was cradling Eliot’s jaw this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together or Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of Eliot/Derek; jaw, grass

“What the hell was that for?” Eliot demanded as he cradled his jaw, trying to make out just how pissed the other man was.

“What do you think?” Derek asked.

Derek Reese had never been a man of words. Hell, Eliot wasn’t either. It wasn’t like he’d had much of a choice though. With terminators on their back and a choice between leading the T’s back to Derek and base or trying to outrun ‘em, Eliot had taken off like a bat outa’ hell.

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same thing?” Eliot demanded. “Like you haven’t before?”

He barely had the words out though when he was knocked on his ass by another hit. He landed hard in the pale patch of grass and wondered briefly if they’d ever see a green field again, not just little tufts of hard growing life in a world of dirt, but then Derek was on top of him, eyes gone from angry to aroused and it was Derek who was cradling Eliot’s jaw this time.

“Next time, you run with me,” Derek said against his lips. “We run together, or not at all.”

“Yeah,” Eliot agreed as he looked up into his lover’s eyes. “Together, or not at all.”

When Derek crushed their lips together, Eliot knew they were talking about a lot more than just running. The kiss was just to seal the deal.


End file.
